ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath Of Viacom (1/4)
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath Of Viacom (1/4) is the 1st part to the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom Plot Synopsis After defeating one of Power Ranger Guy's goons, Mario and his friends take it easy. That is, until the Viacom V of Doom materializes and begins his plan for hostile takeover! Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Furby *Viacom V of Doom *Paramount Home Video *SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia *Apparently, Power Ranger Guy and his bunch take turns when it comes to fighting Mario. Transcript (The video opens with Mario looking rather relaxed.) Mario: Ahhhhhhhh..... well, time to get the day to started. (walks away) Yoshi, Pikachu, wake up. (Yoshi and Pikachu are sleeping nest to each other. Yoshi soon wakes up and is startled.) Pikachu: Whoa, I didn't know. (His electronics are soon activated) That's my alarm. I say "Pika". Yoshi: Gah, don't fall on Mario! (moves Mario away) Say, what are we gonna do today? (sniffs twice) Oh my nose is bad. (Pikachu is about to fall on Yoshi, so he hits the poor guy.) Pikachu: Ow! Mario: Say let's- say let's play the Nintendo DS! I heard IronYoshi1212 has alota Mario games! Yoshi: I heard that IronYoshi1212 has... a Yoshi game! Pikachu: I heard IronYoshi1212 da- has some Pokémon games! Mario: Wait a sec. He doesn't have any Pokémon games. Pikachu: Crap. (falls over) Mario: Wonder what Power Ranger Guy's doing. (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is asleep and dreaming.) Power Ranger Guy: Nu- nu... yeah. Yeah. Heh. Heh. Oh yes ms- oh yes Ms. Unicorn I would like some more tea- (snorts, then wakes up) Hu- WHA?! What the heck am I talking in my sleep again?! better not! If I am, that'd be so wrong. Besides, wonder what this does. Well, time to get the day started! By fighting Mario. Hey guys, wake up! Furby: (makes his obnoxious noise) Power Ranger Guy: Furby, your gonna fight Mario! Furby: Yay- YAAAAAY! Me like! (Furby soon heads to where Mario and friends are.) Mario: AHHHH look out it's a Furby! Furby: (makes the loud obnoxious noise again) Cock-a-doodle-doo! He he he! Pikachu: Don't worry! I can take care of it! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUU!!! (zaps Furby) (Furby continues to shake. "Seizure alert" is soon said as he continues shaking, then falls down.) Mario: Heh, he had more of a seizure than the Wiggle Puppets. (Furby soon heads back to Power Ranger Guy's base.) Power Ranger Guy: Didn't come out so well, huh? Say, what's happening to the computer? (The camera soon starts to shake) Something's wrong! The camera quality's going bad! AIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHBLLBLBLBLBLBLBLBAAAAH! (Scene change. The camera soon shakes until the Viacom V of Doom finally materializes. A low budget version of his jingle is made.) V of Doom: Hah hah hah! I am the Viacom V of Doom! And today, I shall rule Youtube forever! Along with WMG, my company is one of Youtube's biggest threats. (The camera soon pans away from him) Hey what are you doing? Don't cut the camera off, don't cut the camera off me! No! (Camera soon pans back on him) Hn. So today, me and Paramount Home Video are going to scare the living "bleep" out of people and bring my Viacom creations to life. Paramount, rise. (Paramount Home Video soon pops up) Paramount Home Video: It is me, Paramount Home Video! The creepiest logo of all time! (expands) A very scary logo- V of Doom: Hey your blocking my view. Paramount Home Video: Sorry... (moves down. The camera soon pans on IronYoshi's hand, which is fiddling with the mouse. It soon pans back on the computer screen) So wh- shall we do now, my master? V of Doom: We shall ra- we shall create SpongeBob. Bring him to life, for he is a Viacom creation, and destroy this world, along with Youtube! Paramount Home Video: As you wish. (He then shoots an "electrical beam" that soon brings over SpongeBob SquarePants) SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHGH! (falls) Ow. Ooooooh... Hey, what the hell was that for?! V of Doom: I am Viacom, your creator. The one who brought you to life. SpongeBob: That's a strange thing. V of Doom: Now your evil, which means you must destroy this game character. (Shows Mario) SpongeBob: Mario? V of Doom: Yes. Go! Destroy him! Along with his friends! SpongeBob: Gotha! (SpongeBob soon heads for Mario and his friends) V of Doom: (whispery) Ha ha ha. I shall rule the day. (Scene change. SpongeBob is hiding under the covers.) SpongeBob: Ha. They'll never find me under this lump. (Mario soon begins moving and hums his usual tune. He then jumps on where SpongeBob is hiding.) SpongeBob: OW!!! THAT "beeping" HURT!!! Mario: What the? (clears throat) SpongeBob: (emerging from the covers) Bwahahahahahahahahaha! It is me, SpongeBob SquarePants! Yoshi: If your suppose to be SpongeBob SquarePants, where are your pants then? SpongeBob: Oh, I ate them. I ate them. They had stains on them. Yoshi: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! SpongeBob: Now, prepare to be destroyed! (laughs) Mario: (says something weird, sounds like "Waluigi") Pikachu: Why would you d- why would you destroy us? What've we ever done to you? SpongeBob: I- Viacom will destroy you. Since he is a- the biggest threat to Youtube society. Along with... MEEEEEEEEEEE! Mario: WHOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH! (moves away quickly) Mario: HIY- Yoshi, do your Butt-Slam! Yoshi: Okay! (Yoshi performs his trademark Butt Slam) SpongeBob: Ha ha! I didn't feel a thing! Yoshi: Wait, he must absorb pow- he must be- he has to absorb something. I think I know the perfect thing. YOSHI JUICE! (Yoshi soon sprays his juice onto SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHH don't me don't me AHHHHHHHHHGH AHHHHH AHHHHHH EWAHHHHHH EAHHHHHH YOSHI BARF! EAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW EAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW EAAAWWW EAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW EAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mario: Now Yoshi, the grand finale. (Yoshi does the Butt-Slam again, this time SpongeBob feels the effects.) SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (He soon is thrown onto the floor.) Yoshi: Woo-hoo! We did it! We did it! Now that's the last we'll see of SpongeBob. Mario: But there are other Viacom creations! Yoshi: Not in this room no! (Does a flip) Most of it is Nintendo and Hasbro! Mario: Uh, your kinda right on that. (Jumps) Pikachu: Pikachu-OOF. I'm okay! (Final scene change. The V of Doom is rather annoyed.) V of Doom: So, you might have defeated SpongeBob, but there are more Viacom creations out there. And we'll have the power to defeat me, Mario! Paramount Home Video: And don't forget (emerges) ME! V of Doom: Right. For we are the scary logos. We shall rile the day! We shall rule Youtube! We shall destroy it. Now, go change your shorts and get back to work! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes